Markoneous Last Stand (Being Revised)
by General Herbison
Summary: Sequel to Imperial Paradox. Markoneous is back and more insane than ever. With his armies destroyed, his political power lost and even his own Inner Circle beginning to doubt him, he sets out to free his master and doom the galaxy to eternal darkness...
1. Markoneous Returns

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim my other OCs Katalia and Vampira

**I thank you all for your patience. Now before you read this you should be aware that my friend alienvspredators hosted the story which featured Markoneous and his Inner Circle in another dimension. If you wish to know what happened then read "Teen Reaper: Rising Utopia" before you read this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**(DRAKALSA WASTELAND)**

A circle of red energy appeared in front of the ruins of the Temple. Mark, Ventress and Katalia stepped through, carrying the body of General Grievous through the Force. The group used the platform to reach the command bunker.

"We will return his body to the Kaleesh people." Mark spoke solemnly and the others nodded. He hurried to the console and contacted the Death Star.

"Your majesty." Tarkin bowed as his hologram appeared.

"Cease Order Elimin-8" Mark ordered, "How long has it been in effect?"

"You gave the order ten minutes ago" Tarkin frowned, "We haven't destroyed any planets yet."

"Good, send two shuttles on autopilot to pick us up."

"Yes sir." The hologram faded.

"We were in that dimension for two years." Katalia spoke up, "But it was only ten minutes we were gone."

"I travelled through time as well," Mark replied, "After we failed to capture that planet I needed to conquer this galaxy. So I tried to get us back here as soon as we left."

"What about the Jedi in the Temple?" Ventress asked

"According to the bunker's computer, human and non-human life forms were detected leaving the Temple and stole an Imperial shuttle that had been sent to evacuate the bunker crew. The Jedi escaped, Grievous is dead, my entire army is destroyed, we need more warriors." Mark sat in the command chair and looked up at them.

"What?" they looked down at him.

"I know the names of every Force gifted child and Jedi. I know what ones have been wiped out but some places have Jedi still alive on them. There is a certain one I think would be useful." Two shuttles were heard landing outside. "Ventress program one of the ships to go to Kalee. We are going to Felucia and General Grievous is going home."

**(TATOOINE)**

"I never wanted to come back to this place" Anakin muttered as he looked out of the shuttle.

"We came here last time the Empire took over until we could regroup." Obi Wan replied, "We don't know what happened to Mark and his Inner Circle, so until we do we must be patient."

Aayla, Ahsoka and Vampira were examining Yoda's stick.

"Why did he want us to guard it?" Ahsoka asked

"Don't know," Aayla lifted it, "But I can feel a lot of energy in it."

The console started beeping.

"Should we answer it?" Anakin looked at the others.

"If we don't they may get suspicious." Obi Wan answered as he flicked the switch.

A hologram of Tarkin appeared.

"Attention all Imperial personal, our Emperor has returned."

"Oh no" the Jedi groaned

"All shuttles are to converge on Coruscant with the Death Star; Order Elimin-8 is cancelled." The hologram faded.

"Great, Mark is back" Anakin flopped down on a bench.

"It seems he is taking back that order, maybe his plan went wrong." Vampira offered.

"We will resupply then head out." Anakin, Aayla and Ahsoka left the shuttle.

**(FELUCIA)**

"So tell us about this Jedi you are looking for." Ventress spoke to Mark as she landed the shuttle.

"Okay I was searching through the Jedi archives and holocrons and found that every decision creates an alternate timeline. Now say I didn't become Emperor, chances are Palpatine would have. What he would have done I don't know but I can't imagine it's good. So we are going to an alternate timeline where Palpatine is Emperor and I assume after Order 66. Now be careful out there, I didn't send a droid army here since this planet contains… Rancor and Ackley." His face went pale as he peered out the cockpit window, "The Jedi I am after is corrupted but undeniably skilled. Once we find her she will be easy to negotiate with." Mark opened the shuttle door and walked down the ramp.

"It's a she?" Ventress looked at Katalia.

"I think we should go after him." Katalia stood up and they left the shuttle. Mark was nowhere to be seen.

"Typical" Ventress folded her arms.

"It's okay I can smell him." Katalia's eyes flashed and her nose twitched. "This way" she started running followed by Ventress.

**(FELUCIA)**

Mark opened his eyes. He was tied to a large plant and in front of him was a group of what he called 'tiki warriors' (Felucians)

"Oh great" Mark sighed, "I don't have time for this," he raised his voice, "I am trying to find the graveyard can you show me the way?"

They just stared at him. The ground started to shake and a Rancor burst through the wall of plants. Riding on it was none other than Ventress and Katalia.

"I thought you were looking for a Jedi?" Katalia called. She stabbed the Rancor in the head. The beast fell over and Katalia and Ventress jumped off before it hit the ground. The Felucians charged.

"I'll take the three on the left you take the three on the right." Ventress muttered.

"See who kills theirs first." Katalia smiled and they charged forward.

**(TATOOINE)**

"We got the supplies" Anakin called as they entered the shuttle. "What's next?"

"We are going to visit Jabba." Obi Wan replied as he closed the door.

Anakin gaped

"We can't trust him!" he protested, He'll turn us in."

"We need his help to find out what Mark is planning." Vampira replied.

Anakin sighed and sat down as the shuttle took off.

**(FELUCIA)**

"I won" Katalia argued.

"No way, I cut my last one's head off before you disintegrated yours." Ventress retorted.

"Ladies…" Mark called.

"I tracked them down."

"I got the Rancor."

"Ladies…" Mark called a little louder

"I…"

"LADIES!" Mark yelled.

"What?" they turned to him.

"Could you please get me untied." He nodded towards the vines.

"Oh," they cut through the vines with their lightsabers.

"Thank you" Mark straightened up. "Now to the graveyard." He waved his hand and a red portal appeared.

"Why did we have to come to Felucia?" Ventress asked.

"I can transfer us to different timelines but where we are is where we will be." Mark replied as they stepped through the portal to find themselves in the exact same spot, except the planet was brighter and wasn't evil looking.

"It looks a lot nicer when Palpatine's in charge." Katalia smirked at Mark.

"Katalia, Ventress as we speak Jedi Master Shaak Ti is fighting Darth Vader's assassin. When she dies the balance of this planet will shift and the dark side will take over and corrupt everything in it. Including Shaak Ti's apprentice." Mark started walking and the other two followed.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know all this." Katalia muttered.

"So you are going to recruit her when she turns to the Dark Side?" Ventress asked.

"Exactly, the Jedi are hunted in this dimension, she is scared for her life. I will offer her the chance to come with us to our timeline and be free from Palpatine and his Empire. Then she will train under you two." He added.

"We'll see" Katalia replied.

"Okay Shaak Ti sent her to hide at the graveyard, so can you two find it?" he turned to them.

They closed their eyes for a moment while they reached out with the Force.

"This way" they started running through the dense plants.

**(FELUCIA)**

"That her?" Katalia asked, "Red horns, pale skin, black braided hair?"

"Yeah, she's hot!" Mark raised his eyebrows then got a punch in the gut from Katalia. "Sorry." He gasped.

"When will we know Shaak Ti's dead?" Ventress asked as they looked down from a ledge at the Jedi. "It seems we are good at cloaking ourselves" she muttered, "That Jedi obviously can't sense us."

"You will know because you will sense it and things will get a lot darker around here." Mark answered.

"There it is" Katalia and Ventress stood up and the plants around them grew dark.

"Master!" the Jedi cried.

"We must take our chance" Mark stood up, "You two get down there, kill any tikis and fight her. Judging on the state she is in you will win easily."

"What about you?" Ventress asked as Katalia jumped off the ledge.

"I'm going to look for a path down there; I can't use the Force to jump about the place." Mark answered as though it was obvious

Ventress rolled her eyes and jumped after Katalia.

**(FELUCIA/GRAVEYARD)**

"You're coming with us Jedi." Katalia ordered as she cut down two Felucians from behind.

"Are you Vader's assassin?" the Jedi activated her guard shotos.

"I'm worse" Katalia grinned.

"Hold on I want in." Ventress landed beside Katalia.

"Two of you?" the Jedi backed up a bit.

Katalia and Ventress charged forward. The Jedi vanished and reappeared behind them. She tried to attack but Ventress Force pushed her back then Katalia blasted her with lightning. The Jedi fell to her knees screaming.

"Enough"

The lightning vanished and the Jedi looked over her shoulder to see a pale figure walk down a hill towards her.

"Rise my dear." Mark held out a hand which she looked at as though it would bite her.

The Jedi hesitantly took the offered hand and stood up, whilst watching Katalia and Ventress.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I am Emperor Markoneous; this is my Inner Circle Ventress and Katalia."

"Asajj Ventress?" the Jedi looked over at her.

"One and only." Ventress replied.

"But you are dead, I thought Palpatine was the Emperor." The Jedi shook her head, "What's going on?"

"You are Maris Brood, former padawan to the recently deceased Shaak Ti, yes?" Mark asked politely.

"Yes" Maris nodded.

"I am here to save you from Vader and old Palps. My two friends will teach you the ways of the Dark Side and you may join the glorious Forever Empire" Mark told her, then extended his hand.

"You are going to have to explain a lot but I suppose there is nothing left for me here." She shook his hand, "I'll join you."

"Excellent," Mark opened a portal and laughed at Maris' expression, "Come on ladies, we have work to do."

They walked through the portal which vanished behind them.

**The beginning of the end. Please review**


	2. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia and Vampira.

**Things start to pick up in this chapter, I know it's only the second one but I am going to throw everything I've got at you in this story so brace yourselves. Ready?**

Chapter 2

**(JABBA'S PALACE)**

"The Almighty Jabba grants you an audience." A droid informed the Jedi.

"Let's go then." Anakin stepped forward but the droid blocked his way.

"He has a condition; you must hand over you weapons or stay outside."

"I will wait outside," Vampira stood back, "That place tormented my friend many years ago on that slug's orders so I'm going to wait here."

"I'll stay with you" Aayla stepped back as Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka handed over their lightsabers.

"We must not keep Jabba waiting." The droid led them inside.

The massive door sealed behind them.

**(FELUCIA ORBIT)**

"Okay? So Mark opened a portal, we travelled through it to your timeline and well you know the rest." Katalia finished as Ventress slowed the ship down.

Maris sat there as she considered everything Katalia, Ventress and Markoneous had told her.

"So you felt I was worthy enough that you travelled to bring me here?" she looked over at Mark.

"I needed more help so I looked for remaining Jedi who didn't know who I was, thus they wouldn't judge me straight away." He shrugged.

"Where to now?" Ventress looked over her shoulder at him.

"Dathomir" Mark replied, "I need to speak to Mother Talzin"

"You're braver than most if you want to go there" Ventress admitted as she set the co-ordinates.

"I was a member of the Sisterhood," Katalia muttered thoughtfully, "You're a member as well aren't you?" she looked at Ventress.

"Yeah," Ventress took the ship into hyperspace, "They aren't too welcoming to strangers." She warned Mark and Maris.

"If you ladies will excuse me" Mark stood up, "I need to do some thinking." He left the cockpit and closed the door behind him.

"I'm not sure about him." Maris looked at the door, "He seems very preoccupied with something."

"We've noticed" Ventress sat back, "Problem is, every time we try to talk to him something comes up and away he goes."

"Why does he want to go to Dathomir?" Maris wondered.

"Does anyone really understand him?" Ventress shrugged.

"I thought I did" Katalia mumbled to herself.

**(JABBA'S PALACE/THRONE ROOM)**

"Jabba wishes to know why you have come to him." The droid asked

"Mighty Jabba, we have come to ask for your help." Obi Wan bowed to the enormous Hutt.

Jabba let out a string of Huttese

"Wise Jabba wishes to know what you seek." The droid translated.

"We seek to find the Emperor and defeat him." Ahsoka gave a small wave to Rotta who was sitting beside his father.

Jabba grunted to his droid.

"The most powerful Jabba says that a single Empire shuttle was seen by one of his merchants as it passed the planet Dathomir."

"Isn't that the planet with those witches?" Ahsoka looked at Anakin, who nodded.

"Yeah and they weren't exactly welcoming." He replied.

"Jabba has a request" the droid continued.

"Yes?" Obi Wan watched Jabba intently as he grunted to the droid.

"Jabba wants your word you will not leave the Emperor alive." The droid informed them.

"Mighty Jabba, murder is not the Jedi way." Obi Wan replied politely

Jabba's guards stood up.

"Jabba says that if you do not agree to kill the Emperor then he will execute you and the girl will join his entertainers."

"Don't bother recruiting Jedi" a voice spook up.

Everyone turned to see Cad Bane step out of the shadows.

"Cad Bane" Obi Wan sighed

"Kenobi, Skywalker, missy." He leered at Ahsoka, "Long time no see."

"Pity it wasn't longer." Ahsoka muttered.

"I'll kill the Emperor, for a price." Cad addressed Jabba.

Jabba thought for a moment then spoke to his droid.

"Jabba says that the Jedi will go, if they will not kill the Emperor then they must hand him over to Jabba. If they fail then the bounty hunter will get the job."

The Jedi looked at each other.

"Very well Jabba." Obi Wan accepted the offer.

**(DATHOMIR ORBIT)**

"Should we tell him we've arrived?" Maris stood by the door, "hold on, I can hear voices."

"What?" Katalia joined her as they tried to listen.

The door opened.

Katalia and Maris fell over and found themselves staring at Mark's shiny and expensive black shoes.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked politely

"Just checking how big your feet are." Katalia lied sarcastically.

"I'll wonder about that later." Mark looked out the cockpit window, "Ah, I see we have arrived, Ventress my dear mind taking us down to meet the Nightsisters?"

"You know about them and you want to visit them," Ventress shook her head as she piloted the shuttle down to the surface, "They don't like strangers, especially male ones." She looked meaningfully at Mark.

"I am sure I will be fine, as long as you three stay close to me." He added with a small laugh.

**(DATHOMIR SURFACE)**

Ventress and Katalia exited the shuttle first to find a group of their sisters and Mother Talzin waiting for them.

"Mother Talzin" they bowed

"Welcome sisters" Mother Talzin greeted.

Maris and Mark walked down the ramp rather cautiously.

"Mother Talzin" Mark bowed his head respectfully.

"Emperor Markoneous" she nodded, "This way" she led the group inside, followed by the Nightsisters who were keeping a close eye on them.

**(INSIDE)**

"Now why have you come here?" Mother Talzin sat down and faced Mark across the table.

"I know you have foreseen that reason." Mark was slumped over and looked utterly defeated.

"I have, that is why my sisters are tending to your friends to keep them away while we talk." She conjured a goblet in front of him. "Drink"

Mark lifted the goblet and took a sip

"Not bad" he complimented. He sat up straight and looked her in the eye, "Will you and your sisters help me free my master?"

"We will not," she slowly shook her head.

"I figured that, worth a try though." Mark stood up, "Will you look after my friends?"

"That I will do" Mother Talzin assured him, "The new bodyguard will arrive late tonight. Until then you may want to spend time with your friends."

"Thank you." Mark bowed and turned to leave.

"One last matter," she spoke

Mark turned back to her.

"When the time comes, will you make your ultimate choice?"

"I will do what I must." Mark answered after a moment, and then he left the room.

He walked outside to find his faithful bodyguards training with the Nightsisters. He watched them for a while, how they seemed happy. Despite all that he had done they still were willing to trust him and that was remarkable.

"You want to join in?" Ventress called.

"Might as well, seems like fun." Mark walked forward.

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

"Am I doing it wrong?" Mark asked as he was pinned to the ground for the fifteenth time.

"Well you have understood what you have to do, but you are neither strong nor fast enough to beat us." The Sister got off him and helped him up. "Okay so you have lost to each of us, want to try something else?"

"Sure" Mark gave a false smile while he rubbed his sore back.

"Can you climb?" Maris pointed to a large tree.

"I'll give it a shot." He replied.

Katalia, Ventress and Maris all climbed and jumped up the tree in a few seconds. Mark looked up at them. Then he looked at the huge tree.

"Heck no" he stepped back.

"Awh, it's okay." Katalia jumped out of the tree and landed in front of him on her feet, "So you're not as strong or as fast as us, and sure you can't use the Force and you are not able to fight…"

"Are you going anywhere with this?" Mark interrupted

"But you have your own strengths," Katalia smiled at him, "You are a skilled marksman, you have enormous amounts of knowledge and you have determination to succeed. You are strong in your own way." She pulled him into a tight embrace.

Mark didn't return the hug. He couldn't bring himself to hugging her, knowing what he would do in a few short hours.

"Sorry about that" Katalia let him go and she wiped her eyes where tears had appeared.

"It's fine." Mark smiled sincerely.

"It's getting dark, want to build a fire?" Katalia asked, "We could have a nice evening, just us, alone under the stars." She gave him the puppy eyes, which is quite an accomplishment considering she had cat's eyes.

'_Don't do it Mark' _his honest side told him _'You don't want to hurt her more than you have to' _Mark took a deep breath _'Go on, have one last night of romance, you might get lucky.' _His insensitive side told him.

"I'll get some wood." Mark smiled as he started to walk away.

"No need." Katalia pulled a large branch of a tree and carved it into pieces. She placed them in a circle and pointed her finger at the wood. They burst into flames.

"Have fun, love birds." Ventress and Maris smirked as they walked inside.

"Sit down," Katalia patted the ground beside her.

Mark sat down and she snuggled close to him and they gazed into the fire.

"Remember the last time we were alone in a forest." She mumbled

"The night our lives changed forever" Mark answered

"Looking back at everything that has happened," she looked into his eyes, "It was worth it."

Mark felt as though his honest side was brutally assaulting his heart. He gazed at Katalia, his bodyguard, his friend, his love. She always stood by him, even when he tried to kill all alien life forms she still stood by him. His heart was aching at the lies he had told her.

"You're very quiet for once," Katalia chuckled softly, "We should do this more often." She leaned closer to him and half closed her eyes.

'_Don't you dare kiss her!' _his honest side yelled at him _'The whole fire thing was bad enough but whatever you do, don't kiss her'_

"I'm sorry" Mark stood up and walked inside the stone building, leaving a very confused and hurt Katalia behind.

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

Katalia sat up as she felt a large sense of turmoil from Mark.

"Maris, Asajj" she whispered to them.

"What?" Maris sighed as she woke up.

"Something is wrong." Katalia pulled on her boots and led the others out of the quarters in time to see a figure run out the door.

They sprinted after them and arrived outside to find an Imperial Shuttle landing, with the Death Star visible in the sky.

Mark stood frozen in front of the shuttle.

"What is going on?" Katalia asked as the shuttle landed on the ground.

"You're supposed to be asleep!" Mark stamped his feet and grabbed his hair, "Why now? After everything couldn't you just let me get away?"

The shuttle opened and Savage Opress walked down the ramp.

"Savage Opress" Ventress muttered to the other two.

"Mark, care to explain?" Katalia pointed at the shuttle and it disintegrated.

Mark pulled out two odd shaped handguns and pointed them at Katalia.

"What is wrong?" Katalia pleaded, her eyes starting to tear up, "Why are you doing this?"

"I..." Mark faltered.

"We have stood by you." Ventress stood beside Katalia and Maris stood on Katalia's other side. "The least you can do is tell us why."

Another shuttle landed and three robots marched out. They were as tall as magnaguards but thin as commando droids. Their armour was emerald green and pitch black. Their head armour was pure black with a green v in place of their eyes. Each of them carried a double bladed crimson lightsaber.

"What are those?" Maris asked

"They are...my new elite guard." Mark lowered his head slightly, "Your replacements."

"What about us?" Katalia demanded.

"You will stay here with the Nightsisters." Mark spoke firmly.

"No we won't" Katalia took a step forward and Mark raised his head.

"I am sorry," he whispered, and then he pulled the trigger.

**(JABBA'S PALACE)**

"Jabba wishes you luck on your mission." The droid told the Jedi as they boarded the stolen Imperial shuttle.

"Set the co-ordinates for Dathomir" Obi Wan told Ahsoka as he sat in the co-pilots seat.

"All set" she sat down in the passenger section as they entered orbit.

"Here we go," Anakin pulled a lever and the shuttle shot into hyperspace.

**Okay, Markoneous stabbed his loyal bodyguards in the back, and then he pulled the trigger on his girlfriend? Please review, if I don't get enough reviews this story will be cancelled, you have been warned.**


	3. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned

**Last time - Markoneous got some new guards in the form of EM robots and Savage Oppress, then he pointed a gun at his girlfriend. I think that's his way of dumping her.**

Chapter 3

Katalia looked down at the device that attached itself to her exposed midriff.

"What is this?" she demanded Mark.

Mark pointed the other handgun at Savage and fired. The same small circular device shot out of the barrel and attached to his forehead.

"Answer me!" Katalia shouted as she pulled out her lightsaber.

Mark pressed a button on one of the guns. Bolts of lightning surged from the one on Katalia and into the one on Savage. Katalia was paralysed and she started to sink to her knees.

"What is happening?" Maris ran towards Mark but the three robots blocked her way. She teleported behind them and tried to stab one. Her blade bounced off the armour.

"What?" she gasped as she felt her neck tighten and she lifted off the ground.

Ventress jumped over the robots and charged at Savage who was Force choking Maris. As she approached him, the three robots appeared around her. Two grabbed her arms while the third brutally punched her in the face. She couldn't move as it continued to pummel her, all the while Maris was being choked. Savage threw Maris against one of the trees and held her there. The bolts of lightning coming from Katalia stopped and the two devices detached and fell to the ground. The robots holding Ventress flung her back and she scraped along the ground.

Katalia pointed at the robots. Nothing happened.

Mark stepped in front of his new guards. Savage released Maris

"That device transferred all your powers to Savage. The robots armour is made from extracted Zillo Beast material. They are invincible, unlike you three." He told them.

Maris and Ventress joined Katalia and the three of them glared at Mark.

"If looks could kill I would have died several times." Mark gave a small smile.

"We are loyal to you and you betray us." Katalia bared her fangs. "After everything you do this to us."

Mark back away, behind his elite guard.

"I just want you to stay here." He calmly stated.

His comlink beeped.

"Yes?" he pressed a button on it.

"Time has arrived." A robotic voice told him, "Katalia has reached the age of twenty two."

"She was 19, but then we were in that other dimension for two years. Katalia has just turned twenty two…" Mark looked up, "Oh shit."

"Oh shit" Katalia repeated, and then a truly evil grin lit up her face, "You are so dead."

"RUN FOR IT LADS!" Mark bellowed as he sprinted to the shuttle and his elite guard followed. The shuttle lifted off the ground and blasted towards the Death Star.

Katalia started to shake.

"Get back" she warned.

Maris and Ventress stood back as Katalia hunched over. Her ears and tail grew longer and her tail spike expanded into a drill sized one with spikes sticking out of it. Katalia grew taller and her muscles expanded on her arms and legs. Her fur went from light brown to orange and orange stripes appeared in her black hair. Sharp claws burst through the toes of her boots and her nails turned red. As she stopped changing she opened her mouth and let out a roar that echoed through the forest. She got down on all fours like an animal and turned towards Ventress and Maris.

"Katalia?" Maris slowly stepped back.

"Katalia watched them both while her tail swished back and forth behind her.

"Are you okay?" Ventress cautiously put a hand on one of her lightsabers.

Katalia stood up on her feet. Ventress and Maris looked up at the seven foot tigress.

"How do I look?" Katalia turned on the spot.

"Your voice is the same" Ventress noted as she walked forward, "I guess this is what happens to your species once they reach adulthood."

"Yep" Katalia held her tail and examined it, "It's rather painful, with all the bones growing at once and the muscle changes, you get the idea."

Maris and Ventress examined her claws.

"Are they any different to your original ones?" Maris asked.

Katalia ran past her and swiped at a tree. After a moment the tree collapsed with a dozen clean lines cut through it.

"Come on." Katalia led the way to the shuttle they arrived in.

"We're going after him aren't we?" Ventress started the engines as Katalia sat in the passenger section.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Katalia replied, "Let's see how our dear little Emperor handles three woman scorned."

**Oh Markoneous is so dead. I don't envy him right now. Please tell me your thoughts, I crave reviews.**


	4. Markoneous Mad House

**Last time - Markoneous fled. Katalia changed into her adult form and now the Inner Circle and Jedi are closing in on the Death Star…**

**In case you are new to this, Mark is insane so some of his scene may be disturbing so that's a heads up. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

**(DEATH STAR)**

"Come on hurry up" Mark muttered anxiously as the turbo lift brought him and his elite guard up to the command bridge.

"Why are there no troops?" Savage asked

"All my troops were destroyed; this place is controlled by a crew of one." Mark replied as they left the lift.

Sitting in the command chair was Moff Tarkin. There was a metal helmet covering the top half of his head.

"Welcome, your majesty." A speaker behind the group greeted them.

"He is in control of the entire station," Mark spoke to Savage, "That helmet puts his mind inside the network. He sees through the cameras, speaks through the…speakers and the sensors feed him information."

"There are two approaching Imperial shuttles." The speaker announced.

"Life forms?" Mark asked

"Shuttle arriving from hyperspace contains five life forms three of which are alien. The shuttle departing Dathomir contains three alien life forms."

"She is after my blood." Mark sat down on a seat, "Get us into hyperspace, and do not open fire on them."

"Yes sir"

**(DATHOMIR ORBIT)**

"What the heck is that?" Ahsoka pointed out the window, "Is that an uncharted moon?"

"That's no moon," Obi Wan replied, "It's a space station"

"Is that the Death Star Mark told us about?" Ahsoka gaped, "It's huge!"

"The scanners indicate it's going into hyperspace" Anakin told them, then he accelerated forward. "I hope we can make it inside in time." He muttered.

**(DATHOMIR ORBIT)**

"There's another Imperial shuttle heading for the Death Star" Maris informed the others.

"Ignore it, just focus on getting in the docking bay before the station gets into hyperspace" Katalia instructed her and Ventress.

**(DEATH STAR)**

"The shuttles both made it inside." The speakers announced as the Death Star entered hyperspace, "One is in hanger bay C12 the other is in B6."

"On screen" Mark turned to the monitors and watched as the Jedi exited one shuttle while Katalia, Maris and Ventress left the other.

"Oh shit" Mark watched as Katalia ripped the hanger bulkheads apart with her claws. The Jedi cut through the other one with their lightsabers.

"Your majesty, the intruders are loose in the station." Tarkin informed him.

"I know" Mark swivelled in his chair, "Activate lockdown procedures, that'll slow them down." He stood up and walked into a side room and locked the door behind him.

"What's he doing?" Savage asked Tarkin

"No idea, there are no scanners or cameras in that room." He replied

The three robots walked over to the door which opened and allowed them inside then resealed itself.

**(SAFE ROOM)**

"Your majesty," the EM robots stood in front of him as he lay curled up on the cold steel floor in the dark, "You must conquer yourself."

"But after what I have done" Mark rocked back and forth, "I have caused so much pain and agony to those I care about." He stood up and lifted two blasters from a cupboard. "Activate history files." He ordered.

A hologram appeared across the room. The short blond hair was stained red with blood. The woman walked across the room and stared at Mark.

"Demoness" Mark feebly held the blaster to her head.

"Why did you do it?" she asked him, "I know we had a thing but not a serious relationship but why did you not tell me?"

"I can't tell anyone!" Mark screamed as he pulled the trigger.

The hologram faded.

"Your majesty" one of the EM robots grabbed his shoulder, "You must be strong, for the Empire"

"My Empire was supposed to bring peace to the galaxy, help me bring eternal life to my beloved and to ensure that my name would never be forgotten." Mark threw the blasters away, "Instead I have destroyed countless planets, murdered so many species and now I have turned Katalia against me. What reason do I have to live?" he picked up one of the blasters and held it to his head.

"Your majesty!" the EM robots started forward.

"Argue with me!" Mark ordered, "You three have AI inside you, act like I am not your master, find faults with me"

The robots looked at each other then back at him

"Your hair is greasy" one stated.

"Would it kill you to brush your teeth?" another added

"Maybe you should try to work out and not look like a scrawny wimp." The third suggested.

Mark stared at them. Slowly he lowered the blaster.

"EM 1 and 2 deal with the Jedi, EM 3 stall the Inner Circle." He straightened his tie as he left the room.

"Yes your majesty" they entered the lifts.

"Me, master?" Savage asked

"You will stay here, if they get past those robots you are my last line of defence." Mark sat down in his chair. "Why is my life so messed up?"

**(DEATH STAR)**

"We need to get to the command bridge" Vampira whispered to the others as they crept along the corridor.

"Welcome Jedi" a voice greeted them as a bulkhead closed behind them. A hologram of Tarkin appeared in front of them.

"We are here for the Emperor" Aayla told him.

"I cannot allow that." A dozen cannons folded out of the floor and walls.

"Move!" Anakin shouted and they dived to the sides as blasts started flying towards them.

Tarkin's hologram faded and the Jedi hid in alcoves along the walls.

Anakin lifted a metal container with the Force and threw it down the corridor. The lasers stopped.

"I handled it" Anakin smiled smugly then stepped out to find the cannons rise up again. He jumped back into the alcove and Ahsoka smirked at him.

"They must have folded back into the walls as they picked up the container on their sensors." Anakin muttered.

The cannons shut down and folded away as the bulkhead opened. Two green and black robots stood in the doorway both holding double bladed crimson lightsabers.

"Surrender Jedi scum" one of them ordered as they raised their lightsabers.

"Only two robots?" Anakin snorted as the Jedi stepped into the corridor, "Easy"

"Well you see Jedi" one of the robots stepped forward, "We are lightsaber and blaster proof so you are screwed."

The bulkhead slammed shut on it, crushing it completely.

"What the heck?" Aayla wondered

The bulkhead opened and the other robot stepped through.

"Each EM robot can control close range mechanisms" it told them as it deactivated it's lightsaber, "I was able to close the bulkhead, so he is wasted."

"Why did you help us?" Obi Wan asked.

"Cause I couldn't let him kill the," it looked at Ahsoka, "hottest girl in the galaxy."

"Prototype!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Yeah baby!" its chest panel opened revealing a folded leather jacket and a pair of shades.

**(DEATH STAR)**

"Do you know which way to go?" Ventress asked Katalia as they arrived at another junction.

"I'm looking for the lifts" she replied.

A hatch in the ceiling opened and one of the EM robots dropped down.

"Hold it right there" it ordered.

"How do we beat it?" Maris asked.

"It must have a weak point" Ventress Force pushed the robot, it moved to the side before her attack could hit, then sprang forward.

It intercepted both Maris blades with one end of its lightsaber and both of Ventress with the other then pushed them back and swung at Maris who vanished then turned to block Ventress attack then back flipped over Maris who appeared behind it and was about to stab her in the back when a hand grabbed, and crushed it's head.

Katalia crushed the EM's head in one hand. The robot collapsed to the floor.

"It may be lightsaber and blaster proof, but it's not Katalia proof" Maris smirked as the three of them jumped through the hatch in the roof.

**(DEATH STAR/BRIDGE)**

"What is happening?" Mark demanded.

"EM 1 and 3 have been terminated" Tarkin replied, "EM 2 is out of control and is identifying itself as Prototype"

"Oh crap" Mark face palmed

"Shall I deal with them?" Savage asked

"No, I need you to stay here." Mark started pacing, "Tarkin activate protocol three, one, seven, four"

"Yes sir" he replied.

A small electronic container lit up for a moment then switched itself off.

Mark opened the container and lifted a mug out.

"What is that?" Savage nodded towards the mug.

"Coffee" Mark replied then he took a gulp.

**All aboard! Prototype is back, the Jedi and Inner Circle are on the Death Star and Mark is still addicted to coffee. Please review**


	5. The Beginning of the End

**Last time – All aboard the Death Star, Prototype made his return and now Mark is losing his will to live.**

**Okay I hope you are enjoying this story so far. This story will be rather dark so just letting you know. Although if you're reading this then you probably red the previous chapters and decided to stick with me. Thank you!**

Chapter 5

**(DEATH STAR)**

"So after Yoda cut my head off I uploaded myself to the Death Star network then I transferred into this body." Prototype explained as he led the group to the lifts.

"What can you tell us about the Emperor and his plans?" Ahsoka asked.

"Girl I have never seen a person so messed up. He stabbed his girlfriend and the rest of his crew in the back then he transferred her powers into this freaky guy called Savage Oppress."

"Savage…" Anakin growled as he remembered, "That Darth Maul lookalike?"

"That's the one" Prototype confirmed as they entered the lift, "When he found his girlfriend was twenty two he ran for the shuttle screaming." It laughed, a robotic laugh, but a laugh nonetheless, "It's good to see you guys again, especially you" it looked at Ahsoka, who rolled her eyes, "What happened to Yoda?"

"Grievous killed him." Obi Wan answered.

"Pity, I liked the little dude." Prototype stopped the lift and they walked out, "Grievous is dead by the way, some super powerful girl beat him in a different dimension."

"Well, well, well" Tarkin appeared, "It seems that EM2 is controlled by a traitor."

"Cut the crap old man" Prototype stepped forward, "The psycho on the bridge is goin down."

"Charming, to the last" Tarkin smirked, "You know, this station wasn't just built for its super laser, it was designed to be the Emperor's stronghold, and it happens to contain a rather powerful creature."

The floor opened beneath them and they slid down a tunnel into an enormous dome arena.

A moment later Katalia, Ventress and Maris slid out as well.

"From what we hear Mark betrayed you." Obi Wan helped Ventress up.

"Maris Brood" she introduced herself as she stood up.

"And who the heck are…" Ahsoka trailed off as she looked up at Katalia.

"Not a little kitty anymore" Katalia grinned.

"We all have a lot to talk about" Aayla stepped forward, "First thing is to get out of here."

A rumble echoed throughout the dome and a huge pit opened in the centre of the arena. A monstrous creature rose out of it.

"That is a Gorog" Katalia bared her fangs

"I'll protect you babe!" Prototype stepped in front of Ahsoka.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Vampira remarked then everyone dived out of the way as a huge hand pounded the ground where they were standing.

**(BRIDGE)**

"You put them in the Gorog pit?" Mark shouted

"They were getting through the station too fast" Tarkin argued, "Don't worry, at the hint of it getting too close I'll contain it."

"Just keep an eye on them" Mark instructed as he poured himself another cup of coffee. He inspected the monitors showing the station's progress towards Lucardria, "Soon my master," Mark whispered, "Soon."

**(ARENA)**

Even though they were working together their attacks weren't doing much damage to the beast.

Anakin dived to avoid one of its hands and stabbed it. The hand was withdrawn but without any lasting damage. He failed to see the other hand coming down on him.

"Watch it Kenobi" the hand froze above him.

Obi Wan looked around to see Katalia struggling, but holding the massive Gorog hand above her head.

"I can't hold it forever" she hinted.

As he rolled out of the way she pushed the hand back and dived out herself. Prototype was blasting the Gorog with rockets while keeping an eye on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka ran forward and stabbed the Gorog's stomach then fled backwards as it lunged for her.

"No!" Prototype dived and pushed her out of the way and the massive hand crushed him.

Millions of lasers fired from the walls and pushed the Gorog down into its pit and the hatch sealed.

"Prototype" Ahsoka knelt beside the robot, half of it had been smashed but the head, upper body and one arm were fine.

"Ahsoka" it held its hand out and she held it, "I feel cold."

"Your coolant is leaking over you" she gave a sad smile.

"Oh yeah, I can see a light," it added, "Oh wait that's Anakin's lightsabers"

"Can you upload yourself again?" Vampira asked.

"I'll try, but if the network is blocked this is the end for me." Its green visor dimmed slightly.

"We will stop the Emperor" Aayla promised him.

"Thank you," Prototype replied, "Don't let go Ahsoka."

"I won't let go Prototype" she whispered.

After a moment the green visor went dark and the motor stopped. Prototype gave his life for Ahsoka. The Jedi and the Inner Circle bowed their heads in silence.

**(BRIDGE)**

"That was too close" Mark snapped as he filled a thermal flask with coffee and placed it in his jacket, "If those lasers weren't able to contain the Gorog we could of had another death on our hands."

"After everything you've done you're worried about one more death?" Tarkin asked incredulously.

"Those deaths were necessary deaths" Mark replied, "Soon I will fulfil my destiny and take my place as the Supreme Ruler of everything, and then I will cease my ways of evil."

"But you enjoy being evil" Tarkin countered, "You enjoy the fear, the destruction, the power and the death you have done."

"Of course I do" Mark replied as he poured another cup of coffee, "But I am doing this for my master and only him. Wait, I am doing this for Katalia." He spoke to himself.

"Then why did you betray her?" Savage reminded him.

"That was because she meant nothing to me… hold on" Mark paused for a minute, "I wanted her to stay safe with the Nightsisters."

"But you drained all her powers" Savage argued.

"Yes that was so…" Mark glanced at him, "So you could protect me."

"Really?" Savage scoffed.

"When did you become so free willed?" Mark wondered.

"When Katalia's power inside me broke the spell." Savage stabbed Tarkin in the heart.

**(ARENA)**

"And that's why we look two years older" Ventress told the Jedi as they finished their story of the different dimension, "We travelled to another timeline to find Maris then we went to Dathomir where Mark betrayed us. After that we gave chase and that's pretty much it." She finished,

"So you turn from a cat into a big cat when you reach twenty two?" Ahsoka looked at Katalia who was lying beside her.

"Yep," Katalia grinned, "Mark made a mistake though. My transformation had started when I still had my powers so the energy was converted into my body. What you could lift with the Force I can lift with my physical strength now."

The lights went off and the arena began to shake.

"What's going on?" Aayla spoke for the group.

**(BRIDGE)**

"You killed the controller!" Mark shouted, "The ship will fall out of hyperspace you idiot, we have no power all systems will shut down! We will have to wait for the backup system to come online."

"You are next" Savage advanced on him.

"You have no idea who I am" Mark grinned

Savage lifted off the floor and bolts of lightning flowed from him into Mark.

"I am Lucius the Immortal!" Mark's eyes were glowing black and black smoke surrounded his body, "I shall be released and no-one will stop me!"

Savage threw his lightsaber at Mark. It froze in mid-air, and then stabbed Savage.

"Now then" Mark dropped Savage and walked over to an elevator, "With Katalia's power, Mark's Paradox power and my own power nothing can stop my plan. Once the station leaves hyperspace I will take a shuttle down to the planet and let myself out of the tomb." He waved his hand and the elevator doors opened. He levitated into the shaft and began to descend.

**(ARENA)**

"We have to get out of here" Ahsoka tried cutting a section of the wall but behind the section was another layer.

There was a pounding sound and bulges appeared in the floor above the Gorog pit.

"That thing will get out soon" Vampira said nervously.

"I smell Mark" Katalia turned to a section of the wall and ripped through the metal, revealing an elevator shaft.

"Jump!" Anakin shouted

They all dived into the shaft as the Gorog burst through the floor.

**(HANGER BAY)**

"Ah it's good to be able to move, even if it's in this weak imbecile's body." Mark skipped across to a shuttle, "Now time to get my own body." He clicked his fingers and the shuttle started itself.

There was a tearing sound and Mark wheeled around to see the hanger doors ripped out of their grooves and flung to the side.

The Jedi and Inner Circle entered the hanger bay. Lucius quickly changed his voice back to Mark's and the smoke vanished.

"I see that you…" he quickly checked Mark's memory, "…escaped the Gorog arena."

"I picked up your scent" Katalia stepped forward.

"Ah I should have expected you would Katalia my beloved." He smirked.

"You are mocking what I felt for you." Katalia growled, "You are the one person who I always loved and protected, do you remember what I done to your clone?"

"Listen kitty, I don't care about how you feel, all I care about is my position as the Emperor of the most powerful force in all of existence, the Forever Empire was built by **me** no-one else. It was destined that I would bring destruction to all who dares to defy my master. The Forever Empire and I shall destroy everything and everyone and that includes you." Mark cackled sadistically, "Now if you will excuse me I have more important things to do than listen to a genetically altered whore." He raised his hands and part of the ceiling collapsed. The Gorog dropped through the hole.

"Ta ta" Mark waved as the Gorog swung at them and he boarded his shuttle.

As the Jedi and Inner Circle jumped out of the way they noticed the shuttle leaving.

"Coward!" Ahsoka shouted after him.

**Markoneous is messed up isn't he? Well now he's on his way to free his master and our heroes have the Gorog to deal with. What do you think? Please review. I accept anonymous reviews and reviews good or bad.**


	6. Markoneous New Pets

**Last time – They escped the Gorog, Markoneous absorbed Savage's power, Tarkin was killed, Markoneous escaped and the Gorog is back**

Chapter 6

**(DEATH STAR)**

The Gorog was unable to stand in the hanger but it had enough room to swing its arms. It broke part of the ceiling and a body fell on top of the Gorog's head.

"Vot is going on here?" Dr Vindi demanded as he examined his surroundings.

"Vindi?" Anakin called as he stabbed the Gorog's hand. "Why are you here?"

"I vos brought here by zat man Tarkin. Ze Emperor vanted me to do some genetic experiments with some strange creatures." He shouted down

The Gorog reached up and grabbed Vindi.

"Nein!" he screamed as it tossed him into its mouth.

"The doctor is out" Ahsoka frowned as the Gorog clutched its throat. Blue smoke erupted out of its mouth.

"Run for it" Katalia led the others out of the hanger as the Blue Shadow Virus surged after them.

"Does he go anywhere without that stuff?" Anakin asked as they sped down the corridor.

"The power is out, which means the doors and security won't work." Obi Wan dived into an open room and as the others followed he used the Force to close the door.

"This station will fill with that virus." Ahsoka thought back to the time when she was infected on Naboo. Not a pleasant memory.

"At least it can't get through the door." Vampira encouraged them, "Once the power comes back online the system will vent the chemical hazard."

"What is that smell? Maris covered her nose and mouth with a hand.

"Some sort of meat…" Katalia licked her lips and walked over to a large container. She opened it revealing a large pile of bloody meat.

Everyone watched as she lifted some and sniffed it. Then she ate the handful.

"That's disgusting" Ventress turned away.

"Sorry" Katalia apologised, "It's a combination of pork and beef. Must be from that planet we were at in that other dimension. Remember Mark got DNA samples of those animals? Why would he want them just to clone them for their meat?"

"Kat, do you remember what creatures Mark was interested in?" Ventress went, if possible, paler.

"He was interested in komodo dragons and alligators." Katalia's eyes widened.

"What are they like?" Ahsoka looked from one to the other.

"Here we go" Vampira stood up with a disc in her hand. She slid it into a computer and they gathered around as the screen flickered on. "Power must be back on" she noted.

"Entry one" Vindi appeared, "The DNA samples have been cloned and now I can begin work on ze specimans. Ze creatures zat ze Emperor has presented are very fast and strong, very powerful creatures that he wants me to combine into a form of super lizard." The screen went blank then Vindi reappeared, "Entry two, the first specimens are very aggressive but ze Emperor wants them to be stronger, my orders are to add the DNA of his former bodyguard Rhygos to the mix he also wants their teeth to be able to infect their victims with the Blue Shadow Virus." He vanished.

"Mark combined alligator, komodo dragon, Wookie, Zillo Beast and Rancor DNA" Ventress spoke slowly in disbelief.

"Ze creatures are now impervious to the Virus and their fangs now carry the disease and will poison whatever they bite. Zey are uncontrollable, I have lost countless service droids and no cage can contain them." He vanished as a loud cracking sound was heard.

"This is the last entry" Vampira told them as Vindi reappeared. He was looking scared.

"Ze Emperor is pleased with the aggressiveness, speed and strength of the creatures but he wants more. He was no idea how dangerous these creatures are, but he wants me to add Togruta aggression to them. If I do and he lets zese creatures loose on a planet vith life forms he will bring about zat species end. I have a suspicion he plans to use zem as his own hunting animals. No lifeform zat I know of could survive against a small group of zese creatures. They are immune to the Virus, lightsabers, all forms of lasers and…" he vanished.

"This recording was a few minutes ago" Ventress noted.

"Then he was eaten by the Gorog" Ahsoka added

"Did Vindi add Togruta to the final version of these creatures?" Anakin asked worriedly.

There was silence as Obi Wan held up an empty vial with 'Togruta' wrote on it.

"He is insane" Katalia whispered

"Vindi?" Maris looked at her

"Him to" Katalia sat down on a desk, "When did Mark go wrong? He was always a little temperamental but this is too much even for him. Or was he always like this but I didn't see it?"

"C'mon we have to find a way off this ship." Anakin looked around, "Has anyone seen Aayla?"

"She was with us in the hanger" Ahsoka answered nervously, "I lost track when we were running."

"Aayla do you copy?" Obi Wan tried his comlink.

"Obi Wan am I glad to hear your voice." Aayla replied

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the generator room across from you. I got the power back on a few minutes ago."

"Listen Master Secura, there are creatures on the loose, they are impervious to almost anything and can poison you with their teeth." Anakin told her.

"Then we better get out of here." Aayla muttered, "Hang on I found a vent switch."

"Attention, lethal gas detected, activating ventilation" a robotic voice announced.

They heard the fans start up then after a moment they stopped.

A piercing scream erupted out of the comlink.

"Aayla!" Anakin shouted. There was sickening sounds of bones being crunched and flesh being ripped, followed by Aayla softly crying for help. After the sounds stopped the group felt the death in the Force.

The doors opened revealing a clear hallway. They stared at the door opposite where Aayla had told them she was. It was also where the creatures were.

"Let's go to the bridge" Obi Wan led the group to the lifts.

"We still have to keep an eye out for Savage" Anakin reminded them as the lift arrived at the bridge.

"Found him" Ahsoka pointed at his body.

"Who beat him?" Anakin was amazed.

"Hey look what I found" Maris called the others over to the Controller's chair.

"This was where Tarkin was controlling the station from, Savage must have killed him, then that means Mark killed Savage." Obi Wan removed the helmet from Tarkin.

"That's like a Jawa against a Rancor" Ventress scoffed.

"But in the hanger he used the Force to break the ceiling, since when did he have the Force?" Ahsoka pointed out.

"Good point, it seems he has more secrets than we thought" Ventress admitted

"Warning, unknown lifeforms detected on the bridge, activate security procedure." A speaker blared.

A hologram of Mark appeared.

"Katalia if you are there then answer this question, what is your father's name?"

"Roarik" she answered

The alarms stopped.

"Listen Katalia, this recording will be my last free act, he is growing impatient. I want to tell you so much but with so little time all I can do is give you a bit of help. The komodo dragon and alligator creatures were an idea I had as a new army. I regret that now, but in my desire for new troops I created not a few, but hundreds. There are hundreds of those things loose in the station if you are watching this recording. I did prepare some help for you. In cyro chambers throughout the Death Star there are hundreds of clones. They will fight the creatures while you escape. We…I am sorry for all that we, I have done to you. You are the most pathetic excuse for a life-form, No!" Mark grabbed his head, "You are worthless, filthy, vile, kind, caring, hateful, beautiful. I love you, no I despise you…" the recording cut off.

**O.O That guy needs to get his head examined doesn't he? Please review... or I'll send my alligator dragons after you**


	7. Doomsday Approaches

**Last time – The Gorog was beat, the Alligator Dragons were unleashed and Mark left Katalia an army of clones to help them escape.**

Chapter 7

"_Listen Katalia, this recording will be my last free act, he is growing impatient. I want to tell you so much but with so little time all I can do is give you a bit of help. The komodo dragon and alligator creatures were an idea I had as a new army. I regret that now, but in my desire for new troops I created not a few, but hundreds. There are hundreds of those things loose in the station if you are watching this recording. I did prepare some help for you. In cyro chambers throughout the Death Star there are hundreds of clones. They will fight the creatures while you escape. We…I am sorry for all that we, I have done to you. You are the most pathetic excuse for a life-form, No!" Mark grabbed his head, "You are worthless, filthy, vile, kind, caring, hateful, beautiful. I love you, no I despise you…" the recording cut off._

**(DEATH STAR)**

"What. The. Heck?" Ahsoka looked enquiringly at Katalia, who looked petrified

"There is an army of those things in this place" Vampira shuddered as the monitors showed the creatures breaking into the kitchens and ripping apart huge amounts of meat. A small army had begun to eat the Gorog.

"Mark said he leftan army of clones to fight them, but they were in cyro storage." Ahsoka examined a screen displaying the number and locations of each cyro store, "How do we activate them?"

"Is there a thaw button?" Anakin checked the console, "Found it" he pressed the button.

"Cyro storage thaw process activated. All clones have been conditioned to obey Katalia." The computer announced.

"He got the clones to obey you." Obi Wan remarked to Katalia who seemed to come back to her senses.

She grabbed an intercom

"All units kill the alligator dragons and I want four units up here as escorts." She ordered

A few seconds later the elevator doors opened revealing four… Katalias.

"He cloned an army of me!" Katalia gaped.

**(LUCARDRIA)**

"This idiot is running out of energy." Mark muttered as he climbed a large mountain, "I mean would it have killed him to work out? He learned large amounts of knowledge but didn't work on his physical self."

He reached a ledge and looked down at the wreckage of the shuttle he had just crashed.

"He has knowledge on weapons of mass destruction, super genetic experiments and who knows what else, but he never learned how to work a ship." Mark snorted, "At least I made it." He climbed a few more metres and reached the top.

It was a flat stretch of rock and in the middle was a staircase leading down into the mountain.

"I think I've earned a break." He pulled out the flask and poured himself a cup of coffee. He lay down and looked up at the clouds. "Wonder how long it'll take till the beasties eat them."

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER)**

"So many stairs." Mark descended the spiral staircase, "When I am free I will level this mountain. Ah here I am." The stairs ended facing a long corridor that was lit by flaming torches and led up to a stone door that had two chains across it.

"Finally, after centuries I will be free." Mark strode down the corridor and grabbed one of the chains. It broke into pieces which fell to the floor. He grabbed the other one.

It didn't break.

"What?" Mark pulled and pulled. After a moment he stopped trying and stood back.

"Let's check this guy's memory" Lucius conjured up a screen in Mark's head which showed millions of folders, "There is some amount of stuff in here, childhood memories, Death Star designs, plans for proposing to Katalia…" Lucius highlighted that folder and deleted it, "Whoops, let's see, list of dead Jedi here we go." He opened that folder revealing another mountain of folders for each Jedi, "Yoda" he opened Yoda's folder and looked up his death details, "He was reportedly killed by Grievous, but he vanished… HE PASSED HIS POWER ON!" Mark yelled, "Who knows who or what he transferred it to. Now I have to find the new key keeper!" Mark pounded the ground.

After a moment he stood up and stuck his hand into one of the flaming torches. Lucius didn't feel the pain but the body still suffered. He withdrew his hand and examined the blackened skin.

"Mark is more intelligent and more scared than anyone ordained by destiny. He always has a plan, or a backup plan. He will **never** leave himself without options. Once I find what else he had planned I can use it to murder the Jedi, destroy the Inner Circle and free myself ensuring that I will rule the galaxy as I was destined to!"

The laughter rang through the corridor as the countdown to eternal darkness neared its end…

**Mark always has a plan. What else does he have in store for our heroes? Lucius is almost free and Katalia has been cloned into an army. Destiny has chosen what will happen. But Destiny can be changed…**

**I thank each and every one of you for reading this and I promise you that it will get darker before it reaches its end. Remember, not every story has a happy ending… please review**


	8. Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire. I also claim Katalia and Vampira.**

**Well my friends I am glad you have stuck with me. Last time we witnessed Lucius almost getting free. Only one key keeper is left. Who is it?**

Chapter 8

"He cloned me" Katalia was amazed.

"His reason was you were the only one he could trust" one of the clones answered.

"Are there any more surprises he has planned?" Obi Wan glanced around carefully as though expecting something to jump out and attack.

"We don't know, but what we do know is that we have to get you out of here." A different clone beckoned them into the lift.

"This gets more insane by the minute" Anakin shook his head as they entered the lift and descended to the lower levels.

**(LUCARDRIA)**

"What is taking them?" Mark flopped down on the dusty ground, "When I let those creatures loose I thought they would kill the key keeper quickly. What is happening on that station?" Lucius searched through Mark's memory to pass the time. "Look at this junk, history of earth, the internet, pizza, what the heck is pizza?" he opened the folder and a list of the different types of pizza appeared, "Oh it's a type of food." He deleted the folder and moved on.

"Plans for Death Star 2, plans for cloning an army of Katalia to help protect her on the Death Star... wait a minute, you created the clones to fight those alligator dragons didn't you?" he asked Mark's dormant mind. "Well that explains why they are still alive. What's this?" he opened a folder labelled 'Long live the Empire' "Oh Markoneous you sly dog" Lucius grinned evilly, "I knew you had a backup plan." He pressed a button on Mark's wrist computer.

In orbit, four small transport ships detached from the Death Star and descended towards the planet.

**(DEATH STAR)**

The lift opened, revealing a corridor filled with blood, guts and some bodies that were still moving.

Vampira turned to the side and threw up.

"The hanger is this way." Two clones stepped out, and were attacked by two enormous lizards. They closed their large jaws around the clones' waists and pinned them to the floor as the clones started slicing through the lizards scales with their claws.

"Run!" one of the clones shouted as two more creatures arrived.

"Come on" the two remaining clones led the way down a side corridor.

**(LUCARDRIA)**

Mark arrived at the top of the stairs with a stitch in his chest which Lucius didn't feel. The four ships were waiting.

He pressed a combination of buttons and they opened. A robed figure emerged from each one.

"If they Jedi arrive you are to execute them all. Then deal with the Inner Circle."

"Long may live the Forever Empire" they bowed, levitated off the ground, and flew away.

"Nice exit" Lucius remarked. Then he mentally poked Mark's mind, "Oh come on, so I took over your body. Stop acting like a baby and talk to me."

"What do you want?" Mark asked reluctantly

"I thought you'd be happy. Soon I will be free! Then you can go visit that Sith guy and learn how to be immortal like me. Then we can rule the galaxy forever."

"We both know I wanted Katalia to be immortal" Mark answered.

""Oh cheer up; once she is dead you can have any human girl you want. Or as many as you want."

"I never should have made that deal with you." Mark muttered.

"Why? You are getting power, admiration and whatever else you want."

"First rule in making a deal with the devil," Mark answered, "Don't."

**(DEATH STAR)**

"Quickly" a clone urged them as the hanger door opened. A shuttle was waiting.

Four alligator dragons emerged around the sides of the shuttle and blocked their way.

"Take care" the two clones charged forward and dived at the creatures, sacrificing themselves as the Jedi and Inner Circle boarded the shuttle and flew out of the hanger bay.

**(DEATH STAR/ BRIDGE)**

A clone limped over to the Controller's seat and pushed Tarkin aside. She sat down and connected to the Death Star.

"Can I give you a hand?" a hologram appeared. It was a droid wearing a leather jacket and shades.

"Activate the self destruct" she gasped as the poison spread through her body. "Then upload yourself to Coruscant and get help to assist the Jedi and Inner Circle.

"You got it" the hologram faded.

"Be at peace my sisters" she spoke throughout the station, "We have done our duty."

**(LUCARDRIA/MOUNTAIN SUMMIT)**

"So why were you scared of spiders?" Lucius asked as the body lay in the sunshine.

"Okay well I was searching in the forest when I was eight. A spider the size of a tank wrapped me up in a web. For several minutes I was watched by those eyes..." Mark shuddered, "Anyway, while it was watching me, Katalia climbed up behind it then jumped on its back. For a while it was like a rodeo then she stabbed it and after several more stabs it died. Before she cut me free she grinned and told me that I owed her big-time."

"Well..." Lucius stopped as a huge explosion lit up the sky.

"I guess that was the Death Star" Mark commented.

"Which means they are dead!" Lucius grinned

"Or in that shuttle that is being flown by a terrible pilot due to its crazy flight path" Mark pointed.

"Shut up" Lucius retorted huffily as Mark grinned.

**(LUCARDRIA)**

"Don't say it" Anakin warned.

This is why I hate flying" Obi Wan sighed as he clutched the seat with a death grip.

"Next time I'm flying" Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

The shuttle scraped along the ground and slowed to a stop.

As everyone emerged they gazed around the area.

Apart from a single mountain the area was open grass with a shining blue lake and a forest growing on the other side of the lake.

"Not a bad place" Maris remarked.

"Welcome"

They turned to see four hooded figures slowly lower to the ground.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka raised a facial marking.

The first lowered his hood. He had thick black dreadlocks that hung around his head.

"Markoneous the First" he grinned

The second was bald but had a thick black moustache and beard.

"Markoneous the Second"

The third had a black Mohawk

"Markoneous the Third"

"Please tell me you are not who I think you are" Ahsoka turned to the last figure.

"But I killed Mark IV" Katalia frowned.

The fourth figure lowered his hood. The short black hair, the pale skin and the look of triumph.

"I, am still, alive!" Mark IV cackled

**Oh yeah Mark IV is back. Now we have Markoneous himself and his four clones added to the mix. Tell me in your reviews if you were expecting to see the crazy clone again. Please review**


	9. Round 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia and Vampira.

Chapter 9

**Last time – The Jedi and Inner Circle arrived on Lucardria and were confronted by the four clones of Markoneous. Now the clones are all that stands between our heroes and Emperor Markoneous…**

"How are you still alive?" Katalia was amazed. "I ripped the organs out of your body."

Mark IV laughed.

""Did you really believe you could kill me?" he smirked, "As if someone as pathetic as you could understand the brilliance that is the Markoneous bloodline."

"Well then what happened?" Anakin stepped forward.

"When our bodies died our brains were preserved," Mark I explained, "Our father had chips inside each of our brains that stored our thoughts. When our bodies died the brain stored everything and then the chip was placed in a new body."

"This is really disturbing" Maris ignited her guard shotos, "Let's kill these guys and move on."

Mark II, III and IV lifted off the ground and flew towards the mountain.

"You must defeat us in combat, one at a time." Mark I explained, "Who will represent you?"

"I will" Obi Wan stepped forward.

"Obi Wan Kenobi," Mark I bowed, "It will be a pleasure to duel you." He threw his robe aside. He was wearing a full metal suit of armour that encased his entire body except for his head. A jet pack was built into his back; he pulled a lightsaber from a compartment in the armour and ignited it.

Obi Wan activated his lightsaber.

They circled each other for a moment then they charged.

**(MOUNTAIN SUMMIT)**

"Okay place your bets" Mark III grinned as they watched the fight, "How long till Kenobi wins?"

"I'll go with three minutes" Mark II answered, "All that heavy armour and no fighting skill."

"You're on" Mark III shook his hand.

They both looked at Mark IV.

"I don't care what happens" he muttered as he focused his binoculars, "As long as you do not kill Ahsoka"

"Come on bro" Mark III complained, "Why are you so obsessed with that Togruta?"

"She is the perfect creature for me" Mark IV retorted, "I want her to be mine."

"You want her or you love her?" Mark II frowned.

"The only thing I love is the power of our Empire. But that girl has stood against it since I first met her. She will beg me for mercy and will do whatever I say. I may not be able to force her, but if I find someone she cares for…" he muttered darkly.

"Okay dude you need to get help, and get over her." Mark III told him as they turned back to the fight.

**(GRASS FIELDS)**

Despite the heavy armour Mark I was still managing to move quickly, but not quickly enough. As he left an opening Obi Wan darted forward and stabbed him in the chest. The blade sank through the metal.

Mark I fell backwards to the ground.

"Congratulations Kenobi" he gave a strained smile, "Permit me to shake the hand of my superior." He raised his hand.

Obi Wan knelt beside him and grasped his hand.

"Long may live the Forever Empire" Mark I whispered

On the mountain Mark IV pressed a button on his wrist computer.

The armour covering Mark I exploded. Obi Wan was blasted into pieces

"Obi Wan!" the Jedi sprinted forward but stopped as they realised there was nothing they could do.

**(MOUNTAIN)**

"What the heck happened?" Mark III stood up.

"Why did his armour explode?" Mark II was just as confused.

"Shut up both of you" Mark IV snapped, "Our brother is dead but he took Kenobi with him, this planet blocks the Force so they are almost defenceless. Markoneous the Second get in there."

Mark II's jetpack ignited and he blasted into the air."

"What do you think?" Mark III asked.

"I think he will lose" Mark IV answered honestly.

"Then what shall we do about Ahsoka? You are more obsessed with her than our father is to coffee."

"I will drag her through the mud, by her lekku, if I have to" Mark IV snarled.

"Okay, seriously dude move on" Mark III frowned, "As your brother I am advising you to move on. She does not, and with your attitude probably never will, love you."

**Round 1 ends in a tie. Obi Wan and Mark I are dead. Three clones left. Who will be next?**

**All reviews are welcome, anonymous ones are accepted as well.**


	10. Last Line of Defense

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia and Vampira.

Chapter 10

**Last time – Obi Wan and Mark I were killed in an explosion, orchestrated by Mark IV.**

**(LAKESIDE)**

"It's a beautiful place." Anakin knelt beside the lake and placed Obi Wan's robe and lightsaber amongst the flowers. "Thank you Obi Wan" he whispered, "My old Master"

"We will miss you Master Obi Wan." Ahsoka bowed her head.

"I will see you again one day, my dear Obi Wan" Ventress gave a sad smile.

"You have my condolences."

They turned to see Mark II land a short distance away. He raised his hands in a gesture of peace.

"I am sorry that your friend had to die." He spoke sadly, "My brother died as well. Your friend fought to defeat him so you can stop our creator. My brother fought to defend him. Both sides will suffer loss unless we stop the conflict. Turn back and there will be no more death."

"We must stop the Emperor" Anakin stepped forward and raised his hand. Mark II clutched at his throat and gasped for air. Then he stopped pretending and breathed normally.

"The Force does not work here, no Jedi or Sith abilities. This planet is ruled by superior firepower." With that a large array of blasters and rocket pods folded out of his armour and a helmet sealed around his head. Two large metal fists covered his hands.

"He's mine" Ventress stepped forward. "I have a score to settle with the Mark clones."

"Ah yes, Mark IV experimented on you and that's how he could use the Sith powers." Mark II raised his hands, "A pity you won't get past me." He fired a shot from his wrist blaster, which she dodged.

Ventress sprinted across the field.

"Target closing" the armour computer informed Mark II, "recommend flamethrowers."

"Make it so" Mark II responded.

Two nozzles extended from the wrists and sprayed two streams of fire at Ventress. She jumped, ducked and rolled as she closed in on him.

"Missiles" Mark II pointed his eight fingers at her. The finger tips on the metal fists folded away and eight small missiles out of them.

Ventress waited till the missiles were right in front of her then she fell over backwards and they flew past. They looped around and followed Ventress as she raced towards Mark II.

Mark II ignited his jetpack and lifted off the ground, but Ventress grabbed his foot and was pulled up with him. They twisted and turned in the air as they jetpack adjusted for the new weight.

"Feet jets!" Mark II shouted.

The jet pack shut off and flames erupted out of his metal boots. Ventress moved as soon as the jetpack switched off, she twisted herself and flipped up and around so that she was upside down with her hands holding the back of Mark II's legs and her legs around his neck slowly choking him.

"Choking, recommend helmet jettison." The computer hinted.

"Agreed" Mark II gasped.

The helmet, neck and shoulder armour ejected from the rest of the suit, forcing Ventress' legs to fall over his shoulders and down towards the ground, she let go of his legs and fell towards the ground.

"Why did she let go?" Mark II turned to see the eight missiles in his face. They had closed in on him while she had been on his back. "Shit" he muttered, before getting blown up.

Ventress fell towards the ground until two hands grabbed her, and then a pair of feet hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see Katalia holding her, with a grin on her face.

"You took the brunt of the fall" Ahsoka patted Katalia's back as she set Ventress down.

**(MOUNTAIN)**

"That was impressive" Mark III grinned.

"We still have to find the last key keeper" Mark IV reminded him.

"Yeah well Yoda passed it on; it's not Kenobi that leaves Skywalker or Ahsoka."

"My prize" Mark IV grinned.

Mark III stood up and punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Mark IV demanded

"Ahsoka is a person, not a trophy for you to win."

"Just go get them" Mark IV waved him away as he pinched his nose.

Mark III flew away and Mark IV lifted a crate of explosives out of one of the ships.

"When they start to climb I will rain death down on them" he grinned as blood ran over his lips.

**(MOUNTAIN)**

"Two down, two to go" Ahsoka led the group as they climbed the mountain. Katalia was bringing up the rear in case anyone fell.

"Pleased to meet you."

They looked to see Mark III hovering beside them. Anakin held the cliff face with one hand and ignited his lightsaber with the other.

"I suggest you rethink the situation" Mark III calmly warned him, "I wouldn't attack opponents in this position. I will wait till you reach the top. Not all of us are as evil as my sadistic brother."

**(MOUNTAIN/TOP)**

"Oh you are going to pay for that." Mark IV timed an explosive, "Five seconds should be long enough." He dropped it over the edge, "Bombs away" he grinned.

**(DOWN A BIT)**

"Incoming explosive" Mark III's computer warned him.

"Activate laser defence" he ordered. Two miniature lasers rose out of his shoulder pads and targeted the bomb. Twin blasts connected with the bomb and it exploded a safe distance away from the Jedi and Inner Circle.

"Pick up the pace, Mark IV is dropping the bombs" Mark III accelerated to the summit.

"Move it" Ahsoka called as they hastened their climb.

**(MOUNTAIN/TOP)**

"What do you think you are doing?" Mark III demanded.

"My brother" Mark IV put his arm around his brother's shoulder, while adjusting a bomb behind his back. "We must do all we can to win."

"We could still do it honourably" Mark III retorted, "Do you care about respect or honour at all?"

"A while ago I had my forces capture a ship containing a wounded Jedi for my own gain and willingly gave up one of my own to do it."

"You have no honour" III stepped away.

"One last thing" IV called

Mark III turned around and Mark IV stuck the bomb inside his helmet and sealed it. There was a muffled explosion and smoke seeped through the helmet as Mark III fell to the ground.

Mark IV picked up the crate of explosives and tipped them over the edge. He activated them on his computer and they flashed red as the countdown started.

**(DOWN BELOW)**

"Look out!" Ventress shouted as she noticed the bombs.

As they braced themselves for the end a Jedi Starfighter flew out of nowhere and unleashed a stream of lasers. The bombs exploded, due to being close to each other it set of a chain reaction that obliterated the rest of them.

A blue astro droid whistled and a gold protocol droid waved from the cockpit.

"Artoo?" Ahsoka gasped

"Threepio" Anakin grinned.

A beam of blue electrical energy ripped through the ship and it exploded.

"Artoo, Threepio!" Anakin yelled as the fighter crashed into the ground. Then a blaster bolt pierced his heart.

Everyone looked to see Mark IV hovering with a sniper rifle clutched in his hands and the most triumphant smirk on his face. He fired another shot which drilled a hole through Vampira's head.

Yoda's stick fell out of Anakin's cloak as he and Vampira fell. Mark IV forgot about the others and swooped down to grab it.

"He transferred his powers into the stick!" Mark IV blasted towards the mountain summit. Out of nowhere Ahsoka, Katalia, Ventress and Maris jumped at him. They clung to him as they blasted upwards. His jet pack shorted out just after they reached the top.

"Run!" Mark IV threw the stick to Markoneous who sprinted down the stairs.

"This is the end for you" Katalia drew back her hand and her claws extended.

"Repulse!" Mark IV yelled and a shockwave blasted from his armour and pushed them back.

They stood facing each other. Mark IV pulled out twin blasters. Ahsoka, Ventress and Maris ignited their lightsabers.

"I will not allow you to stop our destiny" Mark IV glared at them, "The Markoneous bloodline is destined to be the ruler of the cosmos and nothing can stop it."

"You are finished" Ahsoka warned him, "You cannot beat us."

"I don't need to beat you, just stall you. Even if I die the glorious Forever Empire will prevail when my father frees our master."

"Any last words?" Katalia crouched, ready to spring forward.

"Long may live the Forever Empire." Mark IV opened fire.

**(TOMB)**

"Yes, finally" Mark reached the door and placed the stick against the second chain. It broke and the door opened.

"I will be free" Mark entered the chamber and closed the door behind him.

**Doomsday has arrived. Will Ahsoka and the Inner Circle be able to defeat Mark IV in time to stop Markoneous from unleashing catastrophe upon the galaxy? The clock is ticking…**

**Please review**


	11. Mark IV Last Man Standing

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Chapter 11

**Last time – Anakin, Vampira, Mark II and III all died. Now Ahsoka, Ventress, Maris and Katalia must defeat the most evil and ruthless clone in the Markoneous bloodline. Mark IV.**

Mark IV's jet boots ignited and lifted him into the air as he unleashed a stream of shots from his dual blasters. The lasers flashed through the air and were blocked by Ventress and Maris while Katalia and Ahsoka looked for an opening.

"Give me a boost." Ahsoka sprinted at Katalia. Katalia grabbed and tossed Ahsoka into the air.

"Danger behind." The armour computer warned Mark IV as he tried to blast Maris.

"What?" he turned to see Ahsoka closing in on him with her foot stretched out in front of her.

"Probability of impact ninety per cent. Probability of broken nose eighty per cent." The computer told him.

Mark IV increased the jets so Ahsoka's foot hit the chest armour instead of his face. While that didn't hurt him it did cause him to lose his balance and twist and flip in mid-air. Katalia caught Ahsoka and set her down.

"I dropped my blasters" Mark IV complained as he recovered, "Activate tesla cannon." The chest armour folded into a short metal shaft with a blue glow at the end.

Without warning a beam of blue electrical energy blasted from the shaft. They all dived as the beam traced along the ground. Mark IV rotated in mid-air and the beam scorched a line in the rock. They ducked and rolled to avoid the beam, until someone slipped.

One moment she was jumping into the air, then the beam sliced right through her flesh effortlessly and her body was cut in two. She fell to the ground and managed to bring her lightsaber up. The beam reflected off the blade but the electrical energy surged through her filling every remaining nerve with agonising pain. The reflected beam blasted into the metal shaft. There was a small explosion around the shaft and Mark IV was engulfed in a fireball and screaming he crashed to the ground.

The rest of the girls gathered around her.

"You are my sister" Katalia sobbed as she knelt down and gripped her hand. "I can't go without you."

Ventress smiled through the pain.

"Even though you controlled my mind to attack Dooku I would have done it anyway. But I forgive you my sister; I wish you all the best in your future." Ventress eyes glazed over, "I'm coming Obi Wan." She quietly passed away.

Ahsoka patted Katalia on the shoulder and looked at Maris. Maris nodded and stepped forward. A blaster bolt passed through her chest.

"You thought you'd gotten rid of me" Mark IV stood up with a blaster clutched in his hand. His armour was broke open and his chest had shrapnel jabbed into it. He was limping on his left leg and his face had horrific burns and scars etched into it. But his eyes still held their insane triumphant look. "No-one can defeat the Markoneous bloodline. WE ARE IMMORTAL!" He screamed.

Katalia looked over her shoulder and saw Maris on the ground. Her fur turned completely black and her eyes glowed red. She stood up and started walking towards Mark IV.

"Time to die" Mark IV pulled the trigger. The bolt connected with her neck. There was no effect and she kept walking.

"What?" Mark IV fired several more shots. Each time they hit and left no mark, she continued walking. He hobbled over to one of the ships and pulled a flamethrower out of a compartment. He unleashed a stream of fire. The flames rose around Katalia. It didn't even slow her down.

Ahsoka watched as Mark IV retreated inside the ship while Katalia continued her steady pace after him.

"Wait here" Katalia's voice was emotionless but sounded like the calm before the storm.

**(INSIDE THE SHIP)**

Mark IV hobbled to the cockpit and started the engines. He felt his neck hairs tingle and he turned to see Katalia standing in the doorway.

"Mark IV" she smiled, "You killed my friends."

**(OUTSIDE THE SHIP)**

"No, no please no. PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" Mark IV's voice stopped for a moment then screams of horror filled the air as they echoed from inside the ship. Ahsoka's predator insticnts were telling her to run and hide but she stared transfixed at the ship. After a full two minutes the screams faded away. Katalia emerged from the ship, her fur was brown again and her eyes were back to normal as well.

"What did you do?" Ahsoka asked shakily.

"You do not want to know." Katalia answered seriously.

Together they started descending the stairs, down into the mountain. Down to the tomb of Lucius the Immortal where Emperor Markoneous the one who had caused all this was waiting.

**Okay anyone who reads this I extend my thanks for sticking with this story. So many deaths have been caused now Ahsoka and Katalia have defeated the last of Markoneous guards and now the final confrontation will take place.**

**Please review. Give your opinions, your thoughts on what will happen, or just something you'd like to say.**


	12. The Tomb of Lucius Part 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Chapter 12

**Last time – Mark IV died, but he took Ventress and Maris with him.**

**Ahsoka and Katalia are on their way to the tomb of Lucius the Immortal. Markoneous stands alone against his former girlfriend and the last remaining Jedi.**

"Okay that's the last stone" Mark grunted as he dropped the last tablet into place on the floor.

"Well done Markey" Lucius grinned in anticipation of being free.

"Just make sure you keep your end" Mark muttered as Lucius shadow form appeared.

"Don't worry, you have served me faithfully. Once my powers are restored you will be rewarded."

"Mark!" a voice yelled from the other side of the stone door.

"Katalia" Mark rapidly backed away from the door.

"Don't worry; she can't get through that door, even with the locks disabled." Lucius assured him, "There is no-one and I mean no-one who can stop me now!" he laughed.

There came the sounds of running and the stone door shattered as Katalia shoulder tackled it.

"Except my super ex-girlfriend" Mark pointed lamely at Katalia.

"And who are you exactly?" Ahsoka asked the shadow.

"I am Lucius the Immortal, pleased to…"

"I don't care!" Katalia strode across the chamber and hoisted Mark into the air by his suit jacket. "I want answers"

"You want answers?" Mark asked innocently.

"I want the truth" she snarled.

"You can't handle the truth!" Mark shouted.

Katalia lowered him to her head height. His feet still didn't reach the floor and her teeth were an inch from his face.

"Try me" she ordered.

"Excuse me" Lucius waved a hand, "It's probably better if I go through what has happened."

"Start talking" Ahsoka sat on the edge of a statue's plinth.

"It all started back when Markoneous was a child. His parents' ship had been damaged and was falling out of orbit. I noticed the potential he had and so I saved him. Then your father found him Katalia."

"Now when Mark was building his Empire I appeared to him and made him an offer. I would give him the power to become the being he was destined to be and I would help him protect Katalia from death. He wisely asked what I wanted in return. I told him that I was trapped and needed him to free me. He thought about it for two seconds then agreed."

"Time went by and he started craving knowledge. He was obsessed with finding ways to preserve life, he built robots to try and see if a human could be transplanted into machines. Unfortunately the pirates he experimented on were too frail so that plan was scraped. He created his clones so that they could run his Empire while he was preserved in an experimental cyro stasis tank. Then you met him. I gave him the power to be immune to the Force to try and protect him, since I did need him alive to free me."

"He then decided to put his resources into protecting Katalia and to appear he was on the Jedi's side. You guys really feel for it though. I mean come on" Lucius started to laugh, "He played you guys like a game of Forever Empire Battlefront II. Anyway, once Katalia became all powerful he had his clone vanish into the background while he took over. You know what happens after that, he takes over the Seps becomes Chancellor, Order 66."

"Following Order 66 he obtained all the Jedi and Sith texts, holocrons, memory crystals and all forms of information they had. He had all that information, data, facts and figures transferred directly into his brain. But it was too much for a human. He continued to learn, DNA combinations, experiment results, weapons and technology, equations, history, biology, every Force sensitive being in history and the future, every species recorded, their culture, planet of origin and so on. His brain couldn't handle it so he transferred his own life force to keep his brain going. Mark has been killing himself so that he can keep learning."

**(UPSTAIRS)**

A shuttle landed and the ramp lowered. A tall thin man wearing a military uniform and a red skinned Twi'lek walked down the ramp.

"It appears that things have gone wrong my dear." The man turned to the Twi'lek, "We have been cut off from his majesty."

"There is more than one Emperor" the Twi'lek led him over to the ship that Mark IV had been killed in. They quickly moved through the ship and found Mark IV's body.

"Your majesty" the man took off his hat and placed it over his heart.

"Come General" the Twi'lek picked the body up and carried it easily over her shoulder. "We must take our leave before we are discovered.

"Bless the wisdom of his majesty Emperor Markoneous the Fourth" the General quickly put his hat on and followed the woman, "He was smart to prepare for this possible outcome. Soon he will be reborn."

"Will you please stop talking like that." The woman snapped as they entered their ship. "You aren't even a General anymore since all your troops are destroyed. In fact if I wasn't loyal to the Forever Empire I would have left you on your own. All you have is a military brain, I have fighting skills, the power of the Dark Side and lightsabers."

The General looked at her as they sat down in the cockpit, "You are fond of me aren't you, Darth Talon?"

She turned to him with a smirk, "Even if I am that doesn't mean anything. One word from the Emperor and you are dead, General Herbison"

"Feisty" the General stroked her lekku gently, "But until then you are working for me."

"Excuse me?" she grabbed his hand and bent it backwards until It almost snapped.

"I mean we are working together to bring back our Emperor" he hastily replied as she glared at him. Talon released him and flew the ship away from the mountain.

"That's what I thought" she muttered.

**(TOMB)**

Ahsoka and Katalia were staring transfixed. Mark had his head bowed.

"Mark found a solution through his limitless knowledge. He experimented on himself so that he could live on one substance. One substance would keep him alive and give back some of his lost life force."

"What was it?" Katalia looked at Mark. When Mark didn't answer Lucius continued.

"Coffee. Coffee was Mark's answer. By drinking it he kept himself alive a little bit longer. It was nowhere near enough but it helped. Since I needed him alive I entered his body, I am immortal so he was able to live on my endless life force. If I hadn't entered his body he would have died a few months ago."

"So it wasn't an addiction" Katalia shook Mark a bit.

"When Mark used his Paradox powers to travel to another dimension I lost my link. For a moment I was afraid I would be trapped here forever. Thankfully he fled back here after some army of heroes beat his robot army and some girl who beat Grievous kicked him between the legs. Then he focused his attention on releasing me. By draining your powers into Savage I was later able to drain them into Mark's body."

"So you killed Savage?" Ahsoka asked.

"Technically Mark killed him but since I was controlling Mark at that point yeah" Lucius nodded. "With Darth Sidious dead one of the two locks was broken, however the other was protected by Yoda. He wisely transferred the power into his stick before he died. Anyway the Mark clones killed you off, got the stick opened the tomb and now I will be free to rule everything." Lucius looked around expectantly.

"You want a round of applause?" Katalia raised an eyebrow.

"Please" Lucius nodded.

"No" Ahsoka told him.

"Awh" Lucius raised his hands and black smoke engulfed them. They were lifted into the air, Katalia still had a tight grip on Mark.

"Would you mind letting him go?" Lucius asked politely.

When she didn't, smoke covered Mark and he passed through her hands. He gently floated down to the ground.

"A valiant effort, but utterly futile." Lucius smirked, "All I need do is wait till my full powers are restored then the galaxy and all living beings will be mine." He laughed arrogantly as the shadow body began to solidify.

**I was originally going to make this the last chapter but since so much happens in total I decided to split it into two chps. For those of you who are reading this and wondering about those two that retrieved Mark IV's body, well Darth Talon you should know or look up, the other person, well I am a General but I didn't say what I was a General in :) Please review, all reviews are welcome and I will put up part two soon.**


	13. The Tomb of Lucius Part 2

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Chapter 13

"Since we're telling stories I might as well tell mine." Lucius conjured a seat and sat down. "I was born to a pair of politicians who were never home. I lived in a magnificent castle not far from this mountain. Despite my parents never being home I had a good relationship with them, and they had a close friend who was named as my godfather." Lucius faltered as his feet fully turned solid, "He was actually a Jedi Master who had left the Order. Before long he noticed that I was gifted, unusually gifted. He took me under his wing and taught me everything he knew, but didn't enforce the Jedi rules."

"Tragedy struck and both my parents were murdered by assassins hired by rival politicians, the dark side grew stronger in me but it wasn't just the Force but some strange form of Dark magic. My master tried to stop me; he claimed my powers would corrupt me. We fought and I destroyed him easily, my powers grew stronger with each passing day. Jedi and Sith joined forces to stop me. I knew they wouldn't be able to beat me. For a while though I forgot about them as I met someone. I fell in love."

More of Lucius turned solid.

"She was everything to me, the only person I met who didn't shudder or flinch from me, she seemed to understand me, she spent time with me willingly, and she didn't fear me."

More of Lucius turned solid, only his head and face were still smoke.

"Then one day we came here exploring when two Jedi and two Sith arrived. They warned me to surrender. I laughed since an army of them could not defeat me, they cast a spell which would trap my body in this tomb, but they were not strong enough to do it. I wondered what their plan was, but then they revealed their ace."

"I don't like where this is going" Ahsoka whispered to Katalia.

"The girl I loved betrayed me with a kiss!" Lucius shouted "When she kissed me she knew I loved her and she had been working for the Jedi and Sith all the time. I was in love and was weakened so the spell worked. My body was imprisoned in this tomb. I never saw her again." His face started to form, "The spell was too much and the Jedi and Sith masters died. Their apprentices became the keys and so on through their apprentices. That's why Mark had to kill everything, so I could be sure the keykeeper was destroyed. Now I am free!" his face fully formed revealing a young man with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He brought his hand up and gently felt his face.

"I am real again after centuries." He gasped.

"Our arrangement?" Mark raised his head.

"Oh come on don't ruin the moment." Lucius waved him away, "Now that I have my body back I can do whatever I want. First I need a volunteer." He looked up at Ahsoka, "You know you look exactly like the girl who I fell in love with, except she was human."

Black smoke rushed into Ahsoka's mouth and nose. She gagged then fell silent.

"What did you do?" Katalia demanded.

"He set me free" Ahsoka lifted her head. Her skin was darker and her eyes were yellow.

"She is mine" Lucius lowered her to the ground and she walked over to him.

"Come here" Ahsoka grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Release her you monstrosity" Katalia spat

"I do not want to" Lucius gasped for air as Ahsoka released him. "Just like Mark she is mine."

"I am not yours" Mark muttered weakly.

"Yes you are" Ahsoka put her arm around Mark's shoulder, "You serve him and that is all you will ever do." She pushed him aside as she went back to Lucius.

"Ever since I caused that ship to crash I never planned to keep my promise." Lucius smiled.

"You are the one who destroyed his parents' ship" Katalia snarled.

"Yep" Ahsoka laughed. "And kitty here isn't going to be immortal."

"You mean everything I done, all the murdering, the deceit, the destruction was pointless?" Mark turned to Lucius.

"Well it got me free and got me a hot girlfriend." Lucius shrugged.

"Why did you spare me in that crash?" Mark glared at him, "I may have been stupid in trusting you but my enormous brain has gave me a good question. Out of anyone in the galaxy why did you pick me?"

"Your parents were not on that ship." Lucius seemed slightly awkward, "Your mother was dead long before that, your father was locked away for terrible crimes."

"Who were they?" Mark demanded.

"You as a child were placed in an experimental stasis unit until things were ready. You see, you were a baby for hundreds of years, once the ship crashed you grew at a normal rate. The girl I mentioned I was in love with, she was pregnant with a child. The Jedi had the baby hidden away since it could be a great threat. When I found out I crashed the ship, but saved the baby, he grew up to be the one to free me."

Mark's eyes were huge as he stared at Lucius. "The girl you were in love with was my mother… that means…"

"I am your father" Lucius nodded.

Mark collapsed onto his knees.

"Ahsoka my dear finish off the cat" Lucius gently nudged Ahsoka while he stared at Mark.

"Sure" Ahsoka stepped forward. She clutched at her throat and black smoke billowed out of her mouth. She collapsed onto the floor and passed out.

"What?" Lucius turned to Ahsoka

"What happened?" Katalia looked at Lucius.

A blinding white light filled the tomb.

Lucius and Katalia squinted to see Mark lift into the air, the light formed a sphere around him.

"By my hand were you released by my hand will you be imprisoned once again" Mark's nose began to bleed. "I have the power to travel in time and space. I now have the combined powers of the Paradox, the powers that Katalia had and now I am infused with your powers. I can reverse time, so I reversed Ahsoka's timeline. She is now ten minutes ago. Since you weren't controlling her then she is free of you and will wake up with no memory of you ever possessing her."

"You can't stop me!" Lucius fired a beam of energy from his hand. The beam froze in mid-air then returned to his hand.

"You used me!" Mark yelled as a trickle of blood poured out of his mouth. "Some father you are."

"No!" Lucius shouted as his body started to turn to smoke again.

"Never again will you be free" The sphere vanished from around Mark and surrounded Lucius.

"Mark as your father I order you to let me out!" Lucius clawed at the sphere imprisoning him.

"You will be trapped in this tomb for all eternity, and this time your spirit will be trapped as well. So you can never use another living soul for your plans."

"No!" Lucius screamed as the sphere containing him vanished with him in it.

There was silence then the black smoke holding Katalia vanished and Mark fell to the floor.

"Mark," Katalia knelt beside him and shook his shoulders, "Don't you dare, you've went through too much to die now."

"I am afraid that I will Katalia." He stroked her face, "Without the life-force he was giving me to sustain me. I will die."

"Please" Katalia sobbed, "I need you. Ventress, Maris, Grievous are all dead, I have no-one left. After all we have been through I need you in my life."

"I can give you new life." Mark told her. He whispered something into her ear.

"I will take it" she smiled.

"As for me, I will not allow my soul to rest." Mark took a shaky breath, "After all I have done I will not rest until my debts are payed."

"Mark, what do you mean?" Katalia held his head.

"You will find out in time, my love." Mark closed his eyes and his body faded away.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Star Wars or Star Wars the clone Wars. However I do claim to have created the character Markoneous and the Forever Empire as an actual thing. I also claim Katalia.

Epilogue

**Last time we were told that Lucius is Markoneous' father. Ahsoka turned evil for a short time before Mark freed her and sealed Lucius away for all eternity. Mark himself passed away, but not before transferring a piece of life into Katalia.**

Katalia stood up. She walked over and lifted Ahsoka and carried her up the steps and itno the sunlight. She placed Ahsoka gently on the ground then entered one of the four ships the Mark clones had arrived in and started the engines.

"I hope to see you again one day Ahsoka" she smiled as the ship blasted away from the mountain and into the bright blue sky.

Flying over the fields Katalia spotted a cottage was waiting for her. She landed the ship and took a deep breath.

"I can feel what you gave me my love" she sighed contently as she entered the well-equipped home. "I will raise them well" she smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

On a hill overlooking the cottage General Herbison and Darth Talon stood watching.

"We must wait my dear" the General turned to her, "One day her children will be ready, one of them will be evil and we must use that child to reform the glorious Empire."

Darth Talon nodded, "Until then we must disappear."

They boarded their ship and accelerated into orbit.

**(MOUNTAIN)**

Ahsoka opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked in general, "Katalia?" she looked around. There was a flash of light and three people appeared out of nowhere. Two were girls who were rolling around on the ground while an older male was trying to separate them.

"Arella stop it!" he shouted as he grabbed one of the girls and dragged her away from the other.

The girl, Arella, struggled then noticed Ahsoka. She froze which caused the other two to stare at Ahsoka.

"Hi?" the male greeted nervously.

"Hi" Ahsoka responded just as nervously.

**Okay as I said this was Markoneous Last Stand but the story is far from over. Katalia is pregnant with Mark's…kittens I guess. Ahsoka has met people from a different dimension which is actually the same one Mark and his Inner Circle visited.**

**The next story will be called 'Next Generation' for obvious reasons. I will be teaming up with alienvspredator5 to co-host the next step in our series. So stay tuned and see you soon.**


End file.
